Animeverse Tournament!
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: Your Favorite Heroes and Villains from every anime you have ever watched have been summoned to fight for your enjoyment but here is the beauty part YOU decide who the winner of each match is...intrigued? Read and find out more!


**Naruto:**

It had been a week since Pein had attacked the village and Naruto was helping with the rebuild in a big way. His shadow clones were running all over the village helping the villager and shinobi alike. He was sitting atop the mountain coordinating the clones as the Hokage ordered him to. After a few hours of directing, Naruto decided to get a bite to eat. One of the first places he helped rebuild was his favorite Ramen shop, which made everybody sweat drop when they found out. Naruto had his hands behind his head and was whistling down the road when he was surrounded by a bright green light and the villagers saw as the blonde jinchūriki vanish without a trace.

Sasuke was staring at the sky thinking about his brother as usual and the decisions that lead him to where he was today. He sat up and realized he know understood what the lazy Nara meant by relaxing when he talked about watching the clouds. As he jumped to the ground from the trees above he two was surrounded by green light and he never hit the ground.

**Bleach:**

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking to school with his friends; it had been three weeks since he returned from the Soul society to save Rukia. He and his friends had fought relentlessly to save the short black haired girl and they achieved their goal. Although Rukia elected to stay in the soul society the other returned home. Ichigo had his new substitute soul reaper badge hanging off his hip. He didn't notice but the others did, Ichigo was surrounded by a green light as he led his friends around a corner. But when the others rounded the corner there was nobody there.

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting in his office of the sixth division, to which he was the captain. His lieutenant Abarai Renji was going over paperwork as was he. Due to the recent excitement paperwork had almost tripled recently and he sighed as he signed his name for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Byakuya rose and looked out over his division with a new outlook. Since Ichigo had arrived he had an outlook shift. He turned when he heard Renji gasp, the red haired pineapple head was pointing at the captain. It was then the he noticed that he was surrounded in green light that was till he vanished.

**History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi:**

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji were sparring in the back of the dojo, and as usual Kenichi was getting his butt kicked, though not as bad as normal. Since his trip to the Dark Valley Kenichi had gotten stronger, that was evident enough when he fought against Odin in the final battle against Ragnarok that happened a few weeks ago. Kenichi had mastered the Seikūken and was progressing with it each day. The two were being watched by the masters when it happened; they were being surrounded by green light. The masters were about to jump in and help when the Elder stopped them with a knowing smile on his face…or that could just be his face no one is ever really sure. With that the two vanished leaving only dust behind.

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha the half demon was once again in a sibling spat…though this spat usually could cover several miles. His older half brother full demon Sesshomaru were clashing over something petty as usual. Tessaiga and Tokijin smashed into each other as brothers fought, steel ringing across the forest. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and Rin were sitting on the side lines having a picnic while watching this immature squabble. Both of the demons were so into the fight that they didn't hear the calls of their companions as they were being surrounded by green light, both leapt at each other but they vanished before they could strike each other.

**Fullmetal Alchemist:  
**Ed Elric was battling against some random cult members; he was in the area in search of the philosopher's stone. He and his brother Alphonse had entered this big fortress and were immediately swarmed by cult members. He was using alchemy and his auto-mail arm and leg like crazy; there were a lot of them. Final after a lot of fighting they made it to the leader of the cult, who was a crazy on the scale of ten, he wasn't using the stone but he was using alchemy. It resembled the Brigadier General and could turn his body into a weapon. Once he was defeated the boys were looking through the leaders research when Al yelled out for his brother and just like the others green light made him vanish.

Roy Mustang was doing paper work well more like dozing and his second was about to shoot him in the head when he sat up bolt right, as if he could sense the murderous intent coming from Riza Hawkeye. She was about to scold him when she noticed the infernal green light surrounding the Colonel. She reached to grab him but he she just grabbed air as he vanished.

All over the Animeverse incidents like this were happening over and over again, there were only a few who knew what was going on much like the Elder did, in one case a baby in a fedora was laughing, as was an old women with in an old temple.

In a massive courtyard green lights appeared and a lot of beings from different pockets of the Animeverse appeared. There were heroes ranging from Naruto to Luffy, and villains going from Phantom to Younger Toguro. And all of them were in one courtyard…awkward.

That is until a being appeared in the balcony overlooking the courtyard, it was a man in modest robes he had brown hair and a goatee and held a massive book. "People I am the Author," his voice rang out across the courtyard so all could hear. "I am hosting a tournament to decide who the people's favorite fighter is. In this arena," an arena opened up from the ground, "you al have the chance to participate." There was some muttering but overall agreement, though there was some worry for their friends and loved ones back home, "I understand your worry but while you are here time will not move and sadly you will not remember these events either." That shocked the group though overall didn't upset them.

"All over the world there are people that will be viewing these battles and deciding who wins them…kind of like American Idol… though nothing like that. And when it is all said and done there will be a winner and a clear favorite. So let the tournament commence, the first match up is…" the Author's book floated up through the air and opened. Two names appeared on either page, one being Haru Glory and the other being Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"**Tsuna, the Decimo of the Vongola Family vs Haru Glory the Rave Master!"**

**A/N:THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE TO VOTE ON THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH!**

**You guys get to decide the winner that is the beauty part!**

**Now I will update the others but this is to help writers block.**

**There will also be a list of animes that will be put up on my profile if there isn't one youd like to see please let me know and ill see about adding it!**

**Please review**

**Until Next Time,**

**Dragon Vongola**


End file.
